


A Stranger travelling from the East

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [5]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Ardeth's First Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger travelling from the East

Ardeth Bay was the oldest leader the Medjai had ever had, nearly hundred. He had led his people through two world wars, multiple rebellions and uprisings and, most notably as far as the Medjai were concerned, defeated the creature twice.

During the Second World War, he had survived torture which had crippled many younger men, as the Nazis demanded the artefacts the Medjai protected. In 1950s, he had negotiated treaties guaranteeing protection for Medjai, in return for their neutrality. 

He could still spend all day in the saddle and outfight men three quarters his age. Don was determined not to be impressed 

“You want to marry Ian.”

Don nodded. “Yept.”

Ardeth regarded him. “you, an outsider, wish to marry the brother of a Medjai Chieftain. The nephew of Leader of the 12 tribes.”

“Yeph.”

Ardeth watched him from beneath kohl ed eyes. A smile flickered across the Chieftain’s face. “In 1923, I met one of your countrymen. My men advised me to kill him, but I let pity rule. That man was torment to me until his death.” 

Don stayed calm.

“He was also my greatest friend.” The Medjai regarded Don carefully. “Something tells me you are going to be worse.” 

Don shrugged. “Probably.”

Ardeth Bay nodded. “If I were to say to you that, "I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost"

“ Then I would reply that, "I am a stranger traveling from the West, it is I whom you seek." Ardeth nodded and clasped Don’s hands. “Welcome.”


End file.
